Not One the Sidelines Anymore
by HLP - Katon
Summary: How does Puck feel about Finn's proposal?


**A/N –** I am actually really excited about this oneshot. It's something I had to write. Something like this has been in my head for a while.

Rachel really needs him to talk some sense into her anyway.

Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Not on the Sidelines Anymore:<strong>

Puck had heard about this "proposal" about 2.5 seconds after it had happened. How? Well, Finn had been freaking out because Rachel didn't just automatically say yes. Had he really expected her to? Although, he says that she seems like she's going to say yes, and now Puck is just completely pissed off. So, he's on a mission to find her. She's a midget though, so through all these people in hall right now, he can't seem to see her anywhere. It's been almost all day and he still hasn't found her yet! It's just succeeding in making him more angry. Like, seriously? What the _fuck_?

* * *

><p>He gets out of his last period for the day, he knows Rachel's in school he finally spotted her, so he decides he's gonna pull her away before glee starts. He waits by the door to the choir room for her, knowing she'll be one of the first there. As soon as he spots her, he's making a beeline toward her and pulling her into the first empty classroom he sees.<p>

"Noah," she shouts in exasperation, "why are you man handling me?"

"I need to talk to you, Berry," he says. She rolls her eyes.

"About?"

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Finn yet," he asks, and she looks shocked, "yes, I know. Finn was freakin' the fuck out cause you haven't answered him."

"Oh, well, no I haven't decided. I mean I know what I'm leaning toward," she trails off, "why are we talking about this?"

"Are you leaning toward a yes, Rachel," she looks shocked that he's used her first name, but nods nonetheless. Puck sighs.

"Really, Noah, it's none of your business. You really shouldn't get involved in other peoples lives," she says matter of factly. He rolls his eyes this time.

"Do you even know who you _are_ anymore? Or has he made you forget that too," he knows as soon as he says it that she's going to be pissed, but it needed to be said. She's frowning.

"Listen, Puck, I know exactly who I am," but he cuts her off before she can finish.

"Well, if you know who you are then _why the fuck_ are you going to say yes," he shakes his head when she goes to interrupt, "let me finish. You've wanted broadway since you won that first singing thing, and Finn? Finn is a hometown boy. Even if you two get married he's not going to New York. That's not who he is. Deep down, I think you know that. I think you know that, unless you get divorced, you'll end up stuck in Lima with him. Maybe you'll be happy for a year or so, but then you'll start thinking about all of the 'what ifs', and you won't be happy anymore. You know New York and Broadway is what is going to make you _truly_ happy, you can't waste that on some fucking _high school romance_. God _damn_, Rach. If Finn _expects_ you to, then he doesn't love you all that much anyway. You can't throw away your fucking _dreams_ on this proposal, and maybe I'm supposed to be helping him here, but honestly, I don't care if he's upset when you leave he'll get over it; but you'll never get over not following your heart and going to make broadway your bitch," he watches the tears well up in her eyes, and then before she can say anything, he's gone.

* * *

><p>Rachel shows up late to glee that day, and when she does her eyes are red and puffy. And, yeah, Puck feels bad about making her cry, he just hopes that he's finally talked some sense into her. She won't meet anyone's eyes but she glances up at him, and gives him a small, unsure, smile. He half smiles back at her, and she takes her seat in the front row.<p>

* * *

><p>He watches her for a couple days after that, he sees when Finn approaches her, he assumes about getting her answer. He watches as she smiles up at him, and he thinks she's going to say yes; he's almost positive. But, he watches the look on Finns face fall into a more pissed off one, and steps a little closer. He's stopped before he can get too close when he glances down he sees it's Quinn and then puts his eyes back on Rachel.<p>

"She say no," Quinn questions.

"I'd assume so, if the look on Finn's face is any indication," fucking Berry, and her giant vocabulary.

"Hm, I thought she'd say yes. I wonder what made her say no," Puck was about to answer when Finn took a step threateningly toward Rachel. Puck knew Finn would never hurt Rachel, it was just involuntary for him to move Quinn out of the way, gently, and makes his way to Finn and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn watches Puck tense when Finn steps to Rachel like that, and she knows exactly who talked to her about her dreams. She smiles softly, she always knew he had a soft spot for the midget.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn," Puck starts in a threatening tone.<p>

"Puck, stay out of this. This is between Rachel and I. Now, Rachel why did you say no," he questions moving further into her space.

"Because she has dreams, Hudson," Finn turns his glare on Puck then.

"You're on her side," he questions, at Pucks nod, he goes on, "you knew she was going to say no, didn't you?"

"We talked about it once, yeah," Puck watches Quinn pull Rachel away from them both.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, man! You're supposed to help me! Not make her say no!"

"I didn't make her do anything. I just talked some sense into her and told her the truth. You want to be with her here in Lima, she wants to be in New York. She made the right choice," Finn snarls at him and storms away.

* * *

><p>Puck sighs figuring he just lost his best friend, once again. No surprise there; he knew he'd mess it up. He sees Rachel and Quinn talking and heads toward them, hoping Quinn wasn't a bitch. He knows she wasn't when he reaches them and they're giggling.<p>

"Ladies," he starts, but Rachel punches his arm. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, midget packs a punch, "what the hell, Rach?"

"Noah Puckerman, I could have handled that. I appreciate your help, but I think you've done enough for me, and now you've gone and lost your best friend again," she's looking up at him in awe though, and it kind of makes him love her that much more.

"It wasn't a big deal," this is where Quinn excuses herself, but doesn't go far, "you're more important to me than him anyway."

"Noah, he's been your best friend since the two of you were little, I don't think I mean more than that," Rachel says matter of factly.

"You are though, Rach. I'm really proud of you, ya know," he questions rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She smiles softly up at him.

"I'm very proud of you as well, Noah," he goes to brush off her compliment but she stops him, "it's my turn to talk now. You've really grown up in the past year. Yes, I realize that has a lot to do with Beth being around, but nonetheless, you've done some growing. I feel like you know you can do anything now, because you can. Anything you put your mind to you can do, Noah. I've never believed in someone the way I do in you, not even Finn," she smiles, "I just... I want to thank you for talking me off the ledge. Everything you said I think I already knew and I just didn't want to see it. But, really, thank you so, so much. I – I really don't know what I would do without you, Noah," she's peeking shyly up at him through her lashes, while he stands there with a shocked look on his face.

"Thank you, Rach," he says after a couple minutes because he really can't think of anything else to say.

"You know, I've been thinking these last couple days, and where I might not be ready right this second, I think within the next couple weeks I could be ready for a relationship again," she's looking all shy again and Puck grins at her.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that for two years, baby. I've always been here," he grins, she smiles.

"I know that now, Noah."

* * *

><p>He waits those few weeks and then takes her on an amazing first date.<p>

* * *

><p>She's there with him when he gets his acceptance letter to a college in New York, and he's there with her when she makes her big break on Broadway, cheering her on. Like he always has.<p>

Only, now, he's not doing it from the sidelines, he's _front row and center._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** I really like this one. I'm very happy with it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Once again, please R&R.

Love you guys!

Katie.


End file.
